deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gouken VS Rayden
Gouken vs. Rayden is the 3rd What-If? episode of Death Battle by DBZGUY x3. It features Gouken from Street Fighter and Rayden from Mortal Kombat. Description Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! The wise elder mentors of the two main characters in their respective games clash off in a battle to prove who is the superior mentor! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: They're the mentors of the two main characters in their video games. The master who taught them multiple legendary moves that are what made the two iconic. Boomstick: Like Gouken, Ryu and Ken's Elder Sensei. Wiz: And Rayden, The God of Thunder and mentor of Liu Kang and Kung Lao Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Gouken (Cues Theme of Gouken - Hideyuki Fukasawa*) Wiz: Gouken, the master of Ryu and Ken and one of the only Street Fighters to be stronger than Akuma, his brother. Boomstick: And he is very powerful, I definitely want to be as strong as him. Wiz: Gouken practices Ansatsuken but his version isn't meant for murder and is far stronger than Ryu and Ken's version of the martial art. While the martial art was meant for murder, Gouken's version of the Ansatsuken is incorporated with Kenpo, Judo, and Karate, taking away it's murderous intent, the Satsui no Hado. Boomstick: Plus Gouken has a lot of moves such as the Gohadoken, a move that is a lot stronger than the normal Hadoken. Wiz: He has many other moves that are stronger than Ryu and Ken's such as the Tatsumaki Gorasen, a move stronger than the normal Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, The Senkugoshoha, his version of Akuma's Ashura Senku, The Kongoshin, a powerful parry, An Omega Move called The Fudoshin and the Hyakkishu or the Demon Flip. Boomstick: He also has Super Attacks like the Forbidden Shoryuken, which is a multi-hitting Shoryuken, The Shin Shoryuken, A Shoryuken that sends his opponent sky-high, and the Denjin Hadoken, which is a Hadoken that shocks the shit outta you! Wiz: Gouken is very powerful, wise and has performed feats that almost no Street Fighter can do like being the only Street Fighter to have defeated Akuma, who is ten times stronger than almost every Street Fighter. Boomstick: He even survived the Shun Goku Satsu, a move that destroys the victim's soul, despite suffering a two year coma. Wiz: That is thanks to the Power of Nothingness, which defends his soul from being attacked, enhances his physical attributes, turns him into a very powerful fighter, and makes him stronger than Akuma, who destroys islands with one hit. This is the same power that he used to seal the Dark Hado off of Ryu. Boomstick: You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance! Oh wait, sorry, you must defeat Gouken to stand a chance! Gouken: Hmm... You shall make an interesting opponent. Raiden (Cues Mortal Kombat Theme Song - The Immortals*) Wiz: Rayden is the immortal leader and defender of Earthrealm and often saved it from the forces of Shao Kahn and Outworld. He uses a wooden staff but prefers his fists instead of weapons and is composed of ethereal energy. Boomstick: He practices Tae Kwon Do, a martial art where you kick the living shit out of your opponent, The anti-armor combat of Jiu-Jitsu, and various other martial arts. Not to mention his electric attacks due to him being the God of Thunder such as the Electric Fly where he flies and pushes his opponents due to his brain overloading he spouts out random shit while executing the attack,can teleport, and other attacks such as the Vicinity Blast and the Shocking Touch and can channel electricity using his wooden staff. He used to be an Elder God but gave it up. Wiz: Rayden is an intelligent fighter and is often the leader of Earthrealm's forces and has saved it from Shao Kahn's forces. However, he still has weaknesses like taking a mortal form to fight in tournaments and had multiple people like Kung Lao, Kitana, Jax and many others killed due to his misguidance and even accidentally killed Liu Kang due to an argument. Still he is a strong fighter and is one of the greatest kombatants in Mortal Kombat. Rayden: I am of truth and light. I protect Earthrealm. Death Battle Gouken is seen meditating in a temple and senses Ryu challenging Akuma to a fight. Realizing Ryu might get killed in battle, Gouken stands up and leaves the temple to find him but Rayden teleports out of nowhere telling Gouken. Rayden: Shang Tsung, don't think i can get away so easily! Rayden then does his fighting stance and so does Gouken both stare at each other and then fight. FIGHT! (Cues Dragon Punch - Patrick Gill*) Gouken fires a Gohadoken but Rayden teleports out of the way and in front of Gouken and lands a combo of hits and hits him with a lightning bolt. Rayden: I am sorry but I can't let you pass. Rayden then fires a lightning projectile but Gouken fires a Gohadoken Gouken: Gohadoken! The two proceed to back away and glare at each other. Gouken: You are quite powerful. Gouken proceeds to throw a Denjin Hadoken at Rayden but Rayden absorbs it and converts it into electricity and then proceeds to shock Gouken and hits him with the Electric Fly Raiden: (Random gibberish) Gouken then begins to spit out blood and then collapses to the ground and states. Gouken: I can't lose. Gouken begins to recover at a fast rate and blinks. Once his eyes were open it is seen that his eyes are entirely white and is covered by a blue aura, indicating he had tapped into the Power of Nothingness. Gouken: Get ready! Rayden throws a number of punches, kicks, and electric attacks but couldn't harm Gouken, no matter what. Gouken then quickly fires a Gohadoken and greatly damages Rayden. Raiden: But how? Gouken then proceeds to attack Rayden with a barrage of punches and kicks and greatly injures Rayden. Gouken: It is over! Rayden then pulls out his wooden staff and attempts to shock Gouken but Gouken is still unharmed. Rayden: No, that wasn't supposed to happen! Gouken then proceeds to grab Raiden's neck Rayden: NO! Gouken then tears Rayden's head off, killing him and proceeds to walk away and throws Rayden's severed head into the sea. K.O! As Gouken is seen walking into the volcano to stop Akuma, Rayden's head is in the sea, completely lifeless.' Results (Cues Street Fighter (Dubstep Remix) - Antoine Lavenant*) '''Boomstick: FATALITY! Wiz: While Rayden is stronger than Gouken in his base form and is much more experienced, The Power of Nothingness overwhelmed the Thunder God. Boomstick: I mean Gouken's disciple Ken Masters once blocked and survived an electric punch from Crimson Viper without being harmed and that punch sent Ryu reeling despite blocking the punch and the why reason why Ken survived that punch was because of the Power of Nothingness, the same power Gouken uses, but C. Viper's thunder isn't as strong as Rayden's but Gouken's mastery of the Power of Nothingness is far greater that it could withstand stronger electricity, so Rayden's electrical attacks would mean nothing to him. Wiz: So the Thunder God finally meets his end. Boomstick: Looks like Rayden just couldn't get a head. Wiz: The winner is Gouken. Trivia * This is the first What-If? Death Battle DBZGUY x3 completed. Who would you be rooting for? Gouken Raiden Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:DBZGUY x3 Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016